


The Way Home

by fallenandthefaithless (billys_consulting_flatmates)



Series: season 13 codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e03 Patience, Hopeful Ending, M/M, The Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: The darkness appears to be shifting, an oily black mass that he can’t seem to focus on, as it rolls and sways and reforms around him.





	The Way Home

The first thing that he registers is the darkness that presses in on him everywhere he looks. It weighs heavily against his body and slows his movements as he sits up to look around himself. There is nothing to see but darkness, stretching out all around him. He thought he heard something, a voice echoing out there but now there is nothing, nothing but the darkness.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there. He can’t seem to hold onto time in this place. It slips away from him, flowing faster like a river in a storm and at other times it’s barely a trickle. All he can do is sit there and stare around him. The voice has vanished, if it ever actually existed, he no longer knows.

He finally gets to his feet, his movements feel sluggish, the darkness pressing in on him. It appears to be shifting, an oily black mass that he can’t seem to focus on, as it rolls and sways and reforms around him. His head becomes dizzy and he closes his eyes. It does nothing to stop the darkness.

With his eyes closed he now focuses on an ache that seems to echo from his chest. It feels like a sharp cold pain but at the same time a constant burning ache, that rises and falls in its intensity. He can’t pinpoint either of these pains for a long time. The sharp pain is steady and despite how its edges feel cold, it is the burning ache that fluctuates that intrigues and hurts him the most. He can vaguely remember red eyes and a silver blade but everything else is gone. His mind is blank.

He slowly begins to move forward, his eyes opening once more to darkness. A voice rings out, the word hello being swallowed up by the shadows instantly and it takes him a while to realise that it was he who spoke, his lips moving without his knowledge, his tongue pushing the word out only for it to fall apart, no one there to hear it.

He doesn’t know how long he walks, his feet slowly moving forward in the darkness, the ground beneath him feeling unsteady, threatening to fall apart and leave him to fall if he makes the wrong move. All of a sudden the burning ache flares brighter and sharper than before and he falls forward, hitting the ground hard but thankfully not falling through it. His hands press against his chest though there is no discernible wound and he is left to curl in against the pain that seems to emanate from within. It doesn’t abate. If anything it grows stronger and stronger until he is paralysed with pain, gasping for air that he can’t seem to find, salt falling into his panting mouth as it rolls down his cheeks. His arms are wrapped around his body, almost swallowed up by the darkness that presses in closer against him. It’s no longer silent but permeated by quiet whispers that seem to echo. The mass of shadows shifts into shapes that he can barely make out, their forms far from human, until he closes his eyes.

_Green eyes…_

He jolts as the pain fills his whole body before fading away back into an ache in his chest. He continues to gasp for breath as his mind suddenly is overwhelmed. The pain wasn’t his. Or it was, but it wasn’t his alone. Despite death, despite Lucifer and the blade he can now remember clearly, it’s all still shared. He can remember the sand beneath his feet and the power radiating behind him as the blade pierced him. He can remember the wide and horrified green eyes.

_Dean._

He lurches to his feet, pressing past the shifting shapes that reach out to him, their clinging shadows trying to catch his arms and knock him back. Despite his vision flickering with the confusing shapes around him he forces himself forward. That pain wasn’t just his to suffer. That agony wracked another body and he knew he had to find him, just had to find him and then it would be gone, then he would be okay.

_Dean…_

He couldn’t hear anything over that same beloved name echoing in his mind, over and over until the pain hit him again. This time he gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue. His knees were weak and his legs shook, his hands convulsing as his shoulders hunched. The burning flared in every corner of his body and with every step he took it rattled and shook inside him.

_CasCasCasCasCas…_

That was his name. He could remember now. Cas. He was Cas. And he didn’t belong here. The familiar voice echoing in his mind and his chest and his feet and his shoulders reminded him of that, reached into him and dug hooks into his lungs and muscles and bones and pulled him forward, guiding him through the shadows. Guiding him back.

_Dean._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that :) a bit more hopeful then the previous two codas
> 
> Cross posted on my tumblr at fallenandthefaithless


End file.
